Destined Love
by SoraTakenouchi
Summary: Part One isn't so romantic... oh, well... review please!
1. Default Chapter Title

This is my first fanfic so please R&R. Part one is really short! Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... I just own this story! 

Destined Love 

Part One: 

Once again, the DigiDestined are back in the Digiworld. They all have their digimon. They are merrily walking in a digiforest when Mimi complained, "Let's rest here for awhile. My legs are killing me and all that sweat, dust and dirt is making my pores clog up!" 

"But Mimi! We just had a break!" said Tai. 

"Let's stop, please!" Kari called out. 

"Thank you Kari, for understanding all the struggles my face is going through!" Mimi said. 

"I dont... it's just that I'm thristy and I see a stream over there!" Kari replied. 

"Yay! I can wash my face there!" Mimi yelled. 

Everyone rushed to the clear, cool stream and drank and refreshed themselves. Then they sat on the fresh green grass and rested and talked to one another. Tai and Sora were talking about soccer. Joe was sitting alone, daydreaming about his girlfriend back in Japan. Mimi was telling Palmon all about style, fashion and stores. Izzy was working on his laptop (as usual), with Tentomon looking over his shoulder. Gabumon and Gomamon talked about how to keep fur in its best shape, while Matt played his harmonica. TK and Kari were playing tag, with Patamon and Gotamon scampering along with them. Agumon and Biyomon were picking berries andeating them at the same time. 

Then Izzy stoped typing and stared at the girl of his dreams. Tentomon, puzzeled, looked toward where Izy was staring. He didn't understand so he went to join Biyomon and Agumon pick berries. 

To Be Continued... *^_^* 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon but I still own this series Whatever that's in < or >, it means that it's their thoughts 

Destined Love - Part Two 

It was Mimi. Izzy stared at her, admiring her big brown eyes shining with enthusiasm as she spoke. Her long eyelashes framed her eyes perfectly. Her wavy brown hair flowed past her shoulders beautfully since she had taken the cowboy hat off. All the pink she wore matched her perfectly. She was the perfect girl. Izzy was so dazzled by her beauty (as he thought) that when Tentomon came back and said, "Izzy? Oh Izzy!" he didn't notice and Tentomon flew away again, feeling neglected. Izzy finally snapeed out of it when Mimi walked over to him and asked, "Hi Izzy! What are you doing?" 

"Oh, hi Mimi! Um.. well.. um.. nothing really," he stammered. 

"Oh, I see..." she said. She walked over to Matt and started to talk to him. 

Izzy felt embarrassed. Why did he say that?  Izzy thought. 

**** 

"So Maria kicked the ball right to me and I kicked it to Michelle. It was to high for her so she had to head butt it..." Sora kept talking. Tai was listening to her, but what man can pay attention when a beautiful girl is talking to them? 

"And so we won that game but..."Sora blabbered on. Tai looked at her and thought,< she has such a cute smile...I wish I could kiss her...> Suddenly, with no notice, his thoughts turned into action. He kissed a surprised Sora gently on the lips. 

"Tai! I was talking! Anyway, what was that for?" Sora asked. 

"I...um...I...um...you.. um...."Tai began. 

"Well, Tai, spit it out!" 

"...I like you!..." Tai said. 

"Oh... well... the thing is, Tai..."Sora stammered also. "I ... um... I... oh never mind." She would never evn dream of breaking Tai's heart. She thought of him as a really good friend. But she had to. 

"Come on Sora, you can tell me!" 

"Oh, Tai... I... like... Matt!" Sora said in a barely audible voice, but loud enough for Tai to hear. 

Tai looked crestfallen, but that look only lasted for about a second. He ran to Matt, interuppted Mimi and his conversation and tackled him to the ground. He punched him over and over again saying, "I hate you Matt... why do you always ruin things for me?" 

Matt had a questioningly look but pushed Tai off. "Yo man, chill, what's up with you?" Matt asked. Tai just turned away. 

"Tai!..."Sora said. 

"Just... Leave... Me... Alone!" With that, Tai stalked off by himself. 

Sora felt so bad that she started to cry. She crumpled down and buried her face in her hands and began sobbing. Matt and Mimi ran over to her. 

"SORA!" Mimi said. "Oh dear, what happened?" 

"Please leave me alone. I need time to think,"she replied. 

Mimi and Matt slowly walked off. 

**** 

Matt thought. 

All this time Mimi was talking to him, but he was paying no attention. "So what do you think, Matt?" Mimi asked in an eager voice. 

"Uh, what? Sorry Mimi, my head really hurts from the couple of knocks that Tai gave me," Matt answered. 

"Oh, okay... I guess I'll leave you alone to rest!" she said. Then Mimi walked away. 

"Sora?" she questioned. "Are you all right now?" 

"Yeah, fine," was the reply. 

"So, can you tell me what happened between you and Tai?" 

"Okay..."Sora told Mimi about what had happened during that conversation. 

"Oh... poor Tai! He must have been crushed! SORA! What are you doing here? Go talk to him!" 

"Fine..."Sora walked off in search of Tai. 

TO BE CONTINUED... hehe just gonna leave you hanging! *^_^* 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: okay whatever, you know it... i don't own digimon... blah blah blah ^^ 

Destined Love - Part Three 

Mimi watched Sora run after Tai. she thought. Since she was now left alone, she decided to go and talk to Izzy. 

**** 

Izzy was still watching her and he was suprised when she walked over to him and started talking. Izzy dd not exactly know what. He just thought,  Then he remembered that he once had. But he ignored her and made her and Palmon cry! But then, he saved her from Centaurumon with a black gear in it. 

"Mimi?" Izzy said out loud. " Mimi I love you..." 

Mimi, who had been talking was surprised, "What?" 

"Mimi, I love you and I have been loving you for a long time!" Izzy said, thinking that it might not be such a great thing to do. 

Mimi was really surprised.  "Yes, I *like* you too, but I also like... Matt," she said. 

As soon as she said he liked him, Izzy was so excited! But when he heard about Matt, he ran to him and whacked him in the head with his pineapple laptop. Then he ran off. 

Mimi thought. 

thought Matt in surprise. 

**** 

"Tai?" Sora said. "Are you all right? Listen, I'm so sorry!" 

"What are you talking about, Sora?" Tai asked. "I mean , you don't need to be sorry." 

"Just cause I don't like you in that way doesn't mean we couldn't be close friends, right, Tai?"Sora said. 

"Yea, I guess, but I'm still kinda mad at Matt," said Tai and he kissed Sora again. 

"But I'd wish you would quit doing that!" Sora exclaimed. 

"I promise, it'll probably be my last," Tai replied sadly. 

**** 

Matt thought to himself. 

When it got dark, the group set up tents. Matt pulled Izzy and Tai aside. 

"Hey Matt, what's up?" Tai said in his usual cheerful voice. 

"What's up?! Both you guys hit me today!" Matt yelled. 

"Oh, that was just because --" for once Izzy did not have an explanation. 

"Come on, guys! We're going to talk!" Matt said. 

They sat on a log and began to talk. Izzy spoke of how he loved Mimi (for a long time, too) but that she liked Matt too. Tai said he really liked Sora, but that she liked Matt! She said she only wanted to be friends with Tai. 

"Oh, so that's why you nearly killed me? Because ones you loved liked me instead?!" Matt said. 

"Yep." 

"Yes, I suppose." 

"WHOO HOO! I'VE GOT TWO GIRLS LIKING ME!" he exclaimed..."OW!" 

Tai punched his left shoulder and Matt's right shoulder got hit by Izzy. 

"Oh, sorry! STOP HITTING ME!" he yelled. 

"DONT HIT ON MY GIRL!" Tai and Izzy both yelled, even louder. 

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth. Izzy, you can be happy. I don't like Mimi, she's a pink brat!" Matt said..."OW STOP THE PUNCHING!" 

"SHE'S NOT A BRAT!" With that, izzy stalked off. 

"You, you, you... like Sora?"Tai whispered with tears in his eyes. "You really like her, Matt?" 

"Tai, I... yes, okay? Tai, don't punch me. I already have a lot of bruises!" Matt said. "Sorry, man." He then walked off. 

TO BE CONTINUED... ^_~ haha i love to do this! u.u ~ SoRa TaKeNoUcHi 


	4. Default Chapter Title

I'm sick of writing disclaimers already! XP but i guess it has to be done! ^_~ Oh yeah, when I reread my fanfics, I noticed that there are lots of mistakes! Please just ignore them! ^_^ 

DiScLaiMeR: i DoNt OwN DiGiMoN tHe CoOL PeOpLE FrOm SaBaN aND WhAtEvEr dOeS. So Do NoT sUe Me BuT tHiS iS My StOrY!!! nO cOpYiNg AiiGhT?? 

Destined Love - Part 4 

"He really does like her...I..I...I..." Tai's eyes overflowed with tears. 

"Tai?! What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" 

Tai looked up and saw... SORA! She looked at him with her usual sweet caring eyes that now looked worried. 

"Tai? Are you crying of what I said before?" 

He stared at her with teary eyes and said in a weak voice, "no." 

She sat down next to him and he put his head in her lap. She patted his shoulder in comfort. 

"Tai, what's really wrong?" Sora asked in a worried tone. 

"I...Matt...I...um...you...well...um..."he stammered. 

"Well, all I know so far is that it's about you, me and Matt... what's the rest?"Sora said. 

"Sora, I really love you and I can't live without you!" Tai confessed. 

"Well, it's not like you exactly have a choice because you're stuck with me until we get out of the digiworld!" said Sora, smiling. 

"Yes, and for me, staying here in digiworld with you is paradise!" Tai exclaimed. 

"But Tai!" 

"Look, I know you like Matt, but can't the two of us try?" 

"Tai, you you are so sweet, but...if it did happen, I wouldn't want us even more hurt than we started out with. Anyway Tai, I told you that I only think of you as a friend. I would never ever want to break your heart, Tai! So I think it's good for the both of us!" 

"Oh, I see," Tai's eyes lowered and his voice was barely audible. 

"Come on Tai, let's go back to the others. But first let's go to the stream so you can wash your face!" 

Tai and Sora walked away without knowing someone had been watching them the whole time. 

(Authors Note: At the stream nothing happened between them, all right? : ) ) 

**** 

It was very late at night and mostly everyone was sleeping, except for a couple of people. 

Sora was one of them. She sat outside, just thinking. 

Tai was also awake. He was thinking deeply, lying down in his sleeping bag.  Then another question flashed into his mind.  He thought about it for a long time and then fell asleep. 

There was yet another person awake, thinking... Matt felt sincerely bad for Tai. Sora's love was special, especially since she had the Crest of Love. Tai and Matt have always hated each other but Matt didn't exactly know why. 

**** 

When the DigiDestined woke up in the morning, they found Biyomon and Sora gone. 

"Oh, dear!"Mimi exclaimed. "Where could they be?!" 

"SO-RA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Matt yelled in an anxious voice. 

"This isn't working, let's go look for them! Agumon, Kari, Gotamon and I will go this way. Izzy, Mimi, Tentomon, and Palmon will go there. Matt, TK, Patamon and Gabumon will go that way and Joe and Gomamon will go over there! We'll meet back here in an hour! Set your digivice!" Tai yelled. Once a courageous leader, always a courageous leader. 

Then everyone went their separate ways in search for Biyomon and Sora. 

**** 

Sora was sitting down on the soft green grass with Biyomon next to her. They were in the middle of the forest. 

"Who do I really love, Biyomon?" Sora asked. 

"I do not know, Sora. After all, I'm not even sure that Digimon fall in love. Actually I don't really know what it is!" Biyomon answered. 

"Well, Biyomon, love is... is... when you have strong affectionate feelings for someone," Sora said. 

"Huh?" Biyomon said in a confused tone and a puzzled look. 

Sora thought to herself. 

**** 

"Uh oh! Where's Sora? I'm getting worried. I hate it when we are all separate!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Yeah, me too!" Tai said.  Tai thought. 

"Tai?" 

"Yeah, Agumon?" 

"Me and Gotamon are getting hungry! We haven't ate since dinner last night and I'm starving!" 

"Okay fine!" They stopped for a little munchie just in case they ran into danger and they needed their Digimon to digivolve. 

**** 

"I wonder where she could be!" Mimi said. 

"No one really knows, Mimi. She just ran off without any warning," Izzy replied. 

"I also wonder if she ran away or someone (as the Dark Masters) kidnapped her" 

"You know what, Mimi? That's a great aspect to analyze!" Izzy exclaimed. 

While they were having that conversation Palmon and Tentomon were following right behind them. 

**** 

"I hope we can find Sora quickly... for some reason, I have a feeling that going separately is a bad idea, Gomamon." 

"Why, Joe?" 

"I don't know..." Joe said. "I wish I could have just stayed home from camp... being a DigiDestined is very tiring." 

"Yes, but then you would have never met me!" Gomamon exclaimed. 

"Yeah, sorry about that." 

"It's all right, Joe. Say, what's that thing over there?" 

**** 

"Matt?" 

"Yes, TK?" 

"Where did Sora go?" 

"We don't know, little guy, that's why we're looking for her." 

"Oh, right." 

"Do you think she got captured by the Dark Masters?" Gabumon asked, cutting into the conversation. 

"I hope not." 

"Nope, I see her through those vines, with Biyomon!" Patamon exclaimed happily. 

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon blasted the vines away and they saw Sora and Biyomon, talking to one another. They looked up in sudden surprise. 

TO BE CONTINED...^_^ 

*~*Hey PpL cAn U dO a FaVoR fOr Me? i DuNNo WuT tO Do! SoRa/Tai Or SoRa/MaTT! pLeAsE wRiTe iN uR rEviEw THaNx GuYZ*~* SoRa TaKeNoUcHi~ 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Sorry it took so long for this one to come out! It's just that my computer had a virus and I couldn't write this one so quickly! Oh, well... Enjoy! ^_^ This might be my last part, but who knows? Oh yeah! About the Matt/Sora Tai/Sora thing? You'll see who's gonna end up together or not! 

We left off at where Tai, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon are starting to eat when everyone split up to look for Sora. Mimi, Izzy, Tentomon and Palmon were walking around when Mimi said something that made Izzy think. Joe and Gomamon were off on their own, when suddenly Gomamon noticed something. Matt, TK, Gabumon and Patamon found Sora and Biyomon. What they do is right in this next part! 

Destined Love - Part 5 

"Tai?" 

"Yes, Agumon?" 

"I'm tired." 

"Yes, me too," Gotamon said. 

"I guess we can stop for a rest," Kari replied. 

"If we keep stopping at every little thing, we'll never find Sora!" Tai exclaimed 

"But I'm really --" Agumon started, then he dropped down to the ground, snoring. 

"If he's sleeping, I am too!" Gotamon yelled. She then dropped to the ground also. 

"Oh, man!" Tai yelled. 

"I'll take a little nap. Good-night, Tai!" Kari fell asleep also. 

At this rate, we'll never find Sora! Tai thought to himself. 

**** 

"I'm hungry." 

"So go pick something, Mimi!" 

"But Palmon! I want gourmet!" 

"Izzy! Think of somethign to eat something for Mimi, please!" 

"Maybe she did get captured by the Dark Masters. Otherwise, she wouldn't have just left!" Izzy replied. 

"IZZY!" 

"But... maybe she was mad! But why?" 

"IZZY ARE YOU THERE?" 

"Izzy? I suppose Palmon's talking to you! Izzy! Izzy? Izzy!" Tentomon said. 

"I wonder..." 

"KOUSHIRO IZUMI!" 

"Yes? Why are you calling me by my full name! Please just call me Izzy! I'd rather much appreciate that!" 

Palmon and Tentomon sweatdropped. "Can you get something to eat for Mimi?" 

"Yes, look over there! There are scrumptious-looking fruits!" 

"Ooh! I never saw those before!" Mimi ran over and started stuffing her face while Izzy started wonderin about Sora again. 

Palmon and Tentomon just looked at each other with frusteration. 

**** 

"So what's that over there?" Gomamon asked. 

"Oh... I don't know!" Joe said. 

"Let's go check it out!" 

"Let's not!" 

"Please?!" 

"No!" 

"Don't be a chicken!" 

"Fine! Let's go!" 

"Hey! It's only a --" then Joe and Gomamon fell into a big pit 

**** 

"Um... hi Matt, TK, Gabumon and Patamon." 

"SORA! How come you left us? Why?!!!" 

"I... Matt... I... um... I just needed to think... I needed to be alone..." 

"Oh, I see..." 

"Come on, it's time to be getting back now everyone," came the voice of Gabumon. 

"Okay... let's go, Sora!" Biyomon said. 

"Ok, fine, let's go back!" 

So they set off back to camp... 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

ugh this one sucked!! i'm sorry >_< ... the next one will be better.. I promise.. Probably all the parts will come out next week or the week after since I'll have a lot more time (vacation)... k bye bye! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... Saban and all those other companies do. So don't sue me. Please. 

SoRa TaKeNoUcHi ^_^ 


End file.
